User talk:Peacesign
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hollyleaf :D page.Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollylord (Talk) 23:16, July 31, 2010 Don't worry Hollyleaf got the ShadowClan page back!!Deputy of StarClan 00:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) No I didn't! It was Click me. Click on the link. I didn't see the memo. SO it's not! I just posted a new story wanna read it!! Deputy of StarClan 00:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I need ideas for my next story if you have one put it on my talk page!!!!!! Deputy of StarClan 18:09, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Can you PLEASE Stop Doing Past-tense? It's bugging me. litteraly. Sure Ya, I'll mentor Russetkit :) Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 20:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya, sure. But... I've never actually RPed before, so where do I? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 20:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Stupid question, I know xD Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 20:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Do we RP in ShadowClan territory? Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 20:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes. I'm there Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 20:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't RP anymore, I g2g byez. Cherryfur says, "Bye!" xD Cherryfur123Just stick with the script... 21:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Half-Moon! Peacesign, it's the half-moon. Get Nettlepaw! New Hi! I'm new here and I was wondering whether I could join ShadowClan? [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 15:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 18:13, August 8, 2010 (UTC) DeathClan Yes. You may RP a warrior in Deathclan. Go here: Signups for DeathClan Battle -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Sure Yeah, let's RP :) Yeah, I'll go there right now! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'Smudge']]A cat like no other… 19:00, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Miss Not to be rude, but you missed the second MoonCave. We did it already. I am sorry. My family had been very busy. I am busy with school. So, I can't be on as much. STOP THE FORMALNESS! Just merge your sentences, like this. Commas are USEFUL! Who cares about formalness!!!!!! Let Peace write how she wants to!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 13:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) -rolls eyes- I don't care, just spell right!!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I do! It's the oldest thing! And yes, I had a field day editing her page. :P *grins* Me too!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! :D *Eats squirrel* I had SO much fun, exept the tug-a war, reading it. :P *Peace, you should make a charrie in StarClan! No one in Shadowclan is EVER on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Yeah,please??ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *I am sorry, but no. *Why not?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:32, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *I like ShadowClan, and besides Foxstar,Nettlepaw, and Cherryfur are on sometimes, I know we may not be the most active clan, but I like the idea of it and the people of it. *Please peace? You could still stay in Shadowclan, but you could have one in StarClan too.[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Fine, how bout a rouge named Broken gets lost in StarClan, and you can ask him to join. *WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO - HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well totally do that! Thanks Peace!!!!!!!!!![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Should we do it now?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 21:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) *But listen Brokenspirt was a lost ShadowClan cat, who gets lost and joins StarClan, but can I move him to ShadowClan after a while if I ever want to? *Brokenspirt is a huge black tom with very long fur. *If you ever want to, of course. We can do it right now, if you want! And what color eyes?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan *Gray, he was Shadestar and Russetstar 's only kit, but Sharpthorn drove him out because he hated him, and yes we can do it right now. :) Thankies sooooooooooooooooo much Peace![[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan Wanna RP? I could show Brokenspirit to ShadowClan. Dustpelt 14:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure, what page? WHY???? POOR EARTHCLAN IS :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!! D: Do you want Brokenspirt to go to EarthClan? (NO! IT IS ALLRIGHT!!! D8) New ShadowClan Member Hey there is a new ShadowClan member: http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snowwing she is joining as an apprentice but needs a mentor. Thanks! Her name is Lichenpaw. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Did you see your new member? She needs a mentor! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan kits sure I'd like to mentor one of the kits; hey, um, you know how I haven't been on too much? I just don't really know how to play. Could you explain it to me? Then maybe I'll be able to participate more. skydragon Sure I'll mentor Lichenpaw:) skydragon Family When you introduce yourself could you not just say Feathercloud and him family and say who Feathercloud's family. Cause I don't know. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Please sign your posts it gets confusing. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Okay- [[User:Peacesign|'Acting']]The art of the stage and drama IRC Sandstar wants you on the IRC.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Friend? Will you be my friend? If yes then make a new section on your user page thats called friends and add me to that list. DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Remember the med cat gethering is tonight! DustpeltDeputy of StarClan Peace, not tp be rude. but you missed the third AND fourth Mooncave gathering! Get on more often, will ya? D:<[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Re: I like Silverleaf... do you want RP her littermate? (Name: Blossomkit) Smoketail88 ~Dovepaw forever! 00:24, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Did you get on my wiki? Did it work?CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Do you want to RP at new place? DustpeltExpect the Worst! Sure, but I'm in ShadowClan. So would it be a passing by patrol? I mean Shadeflower Wiki please join DustClan! DustpeltExpect the Worst! Thank you! Thank you for spreading the word about the new wiki. :D okay. :P ~Smoketail88~ 16:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :) Hi, um...what dyou mean, 'vandilising'? Aren't you one of the EU and WW haters? Anyways, thanks for the info! Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 17:03, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Then why on earth were/are you here then? All the users here are sick of WW and Eu. Zoe27Gossip Queen!!! 15:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC)